trailofthesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise Wege
Rise Wege is the Sunnian Tech-navi of The Survivor. He is an exiled Sunnian and doubles up as the scientist aboard The Survivor (if they ever need one). Appearance Rise is very human-like in appearance, with ear-length, messy, dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. He has two enlarged canines - even though they're not visible unless his mouth is open, this hints towards his vampiric nature. His Emblem is found on his belt. His colour is green and gold. He can usually be found wearing a purple top, navy blue jeans and purple trainers. Personality Laid back and lazy, Rise is the crew member you're least likely to find actually doing his job. He prefers to play computer games and chat over the Internet than anything, which often gets him a clout round the head from Fade, Mercy, Kyukiitsu or his boss, Honesty. He's a fan of Internet memes like ragetoons and the ORLY owl, and will often use memes in his everyday language. He's the most common victim of a Crono-swing aided punch in the face or on the top of the head, usually given to him by Fade. Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis As a Sunnian, Rise's most common ability is his pyrokinesis. He uses it for a variety of purposes, from showing off to actually doing something (amazingly). His pyrokinesis is also coupled with resistance to fire (though that didn't help him against Suzaku Umino). Regeneration Luckily for Rise, he can regenerate any part of his body. Depending on the size of the wound, it can take from mere seconds to about a week. Drinking blood hastens this ability. Machine Form In his machine form, Rise can fire ice blasts created by liquid nitrogen. In this form, he is larger, but still no match for more powerful opponents like Fade. History Rise was exiled from The Sun at a very young age, so young that he can't even remember when he was there, in fact. He was apparently thrown out because of his slacker attitude, and how he didn't act like a nobleman. He quickly settled in on Earth, making sure to hide his powers from everyone, including his new parents. In a strange set of events involving Facebook and Gensokyo, the world of Touhou, Rise found himself fighting off evil forces in Gensokyo, alongside a human with a demon locked in his soul, a male cat with the spirit of a girl within his body, a delusional human who thought he was a god and an unexplained "parallel" of Kyukiitsu Sarkova. After this turn of events, which resulted in Rise splicing his DNA with that of a vampire, lead to his recruitment into the crew of The Survivor. Trail of The Survivor The Survivor's next stop after Earth was Gensokyo, where they found Rise, Neon and Neko. They offered all three of them a position in the crew, but only Rise accepted, Neon and Neko saying that they'd "think about it". During most of the events of Trail of The Survivor, Rise was either on his computer, playing video games or actually working. When they landed in Konoha, they were met by Suzaku, who Rise took an instant disliking to for some unknown reason. The two fought for about five minutes before Mercy Crono-swing punched a charred black Rise in the head, telling him to stop it, as it was distracting Fade, who was still in the ship, telling a comatosed Kyukiitsu the story. Tropes * Playing With Fire: As a pyrokinetic, Rise fits this trope pretty well. He's also resistant to fire, but that didn't help him against a bigger fire user... * The Slacker: Spending hours on a computer instead of directing the ship pretty much sums this one up. * Our Vampires Are Different: He's a sunproof pyromaniac vampire that can turn into a machine. If that isn't different, I don't know what is. * Friendly Neighborhood Vampire: He's kind and friendly when you don't piss him off, and tends to leave people alive when he's drank them. Trivia *Rise's favourite food is blood, and his least favourite is garlic. *Rise's favourite band is Pendulum. *Rise's favourite song is The Tempest by Pendulum. *Besides anything computer-related, Rise likes to listen to Kyukiitsu play UN Owen Was Her? on her flute. Category:Characters Category:Sunnian Category:Crew